The present invention relates to a handle for a tool, in particular for a screwdriver, of the type comprising a core adapted to be secured to a blade of the tool and a sleeve of plastics material placed around the core. The core and the sleeve having portions in relief for mutual positioning in rotation, and mutual positioning means for mutual positioning in axial translation.
This design makes it possible to implement a range of tools, in particular screwdrivers, at low cost and having different finishing layers, all starting from a single blank constituted by the core.
FR-A-2 730 658 proposes a screwdriver of the above-specified type in which the sleeve is overmolded onto the core fitted with the blade.